Ecos del pasado
by Christalm
Summary: Meteora es ya adolescente y decide ir a Santa Olga. El famoso Colegio de Estudiantes para familias reales de las múltiples dimensiones. Allí recibe la visita de Mariposa, Star y Marco. Allí todos adoran a Turdina. Sin embargo, algo dentro de Meteora la lleva a odiar con toda su alma. Y Meteora necesita saber porqué.


\- ¡Mariposa!  
\- ¡Meteora!

Las dos chicas se fundieron en un abrazo. Aún no pudiendo ser más diferentes, se sentían hermanas de corazón.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?  
\- Mejor de lo que pensaba. Aquí me siento... como en casa. Los profesores son amables, las compañeras son majas...  
\- ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos!  
\- Ya, ya... pero ya sabes... Las tijeras y portales están restringidos. Pero no te preocupes. Puedo pedir permiso de vez en cuando. ¡Y espero que me llames!  
\- Todos los días.

\- ¡Maddina!  
La pequeña Nébula caminaba tórpemente hacia su adolescente madrina. Marco se esforzaba por disimular su pequeño disgusto por la elección. Aún con todo el tiempo que había pasado, Meteora aún tenía esas reminiscencias del pasado que le provocaba irritación cuando lo miraba. Tener a Meteora como madrina de su hija implicaba contacto más frecuente del que desearía.  
Pero de todas maneras era algo garantizado por la cercanía entre su hermana y la medio monstruo así que tampoco puso mucha resistencia al ruego de su esposa y mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeñaja? - dijo mientras la levantó en el aire con facilidad. A la pequeña le encantaba y reía cada vez que la lanzaba.  
\- ¿Es necesario que la lances tan alto? - protestó su protector padre  
\- No me cortes el rollo, Marco.

Marco suspiró. Sabía que no servía discutir con la adolescente.

Una chica entró pero al ver la habitación llena de visita apenas se asomó a la puerta.  
\- ¿Estás ocupada, Meteora? Vamos a hacer el tour de Turdina. Si te apetece...  
\- No gracias. Además, ya tengo suficiente Turdina aquí mismo - dijo señalando a Marco

La chica entonces se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho su compañera de pasillo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
\- ¿Turdina? Está... musculoso...  
\- Ok... Fuera... vamos... - dijo Meteora acercándose y empujando a su compañera fuera de la habitación.

\- Eso fue grosero. - protestó nuevamente Marco  
\- Clásico Butterfly - bromeó su esposa

Glossarick miró a la exprincesa y sonriéndose el uno al otro afirmaron con al cabeza.

\- Mierda... Ahora me darán la paliza sobre como es que conozco a Turdina, que si puedes firmarles sus muñecas... ¡Ag! ¡Por eso no quería que vinieras!  
\- Eso no es ninguna novedad.  
\- OKeeeyyy... ¡Pero esta vez tenía motivos!... la verdad es que todo eso de Turdina es un fraude... total... que hicisteis... ¿montar una trifulca con una frase tonta?

Como si el destino respondiera a su queja, una chica pasó gritando por el pasillo.

\- ¡NO ES CRIMINAL, SER INDIVIDUAL!

\- ¡Hey! Casi dos décadas despues y la frase aún tiene pegada. - dijo Marco guiñando un ojo y burlándose de la adolescente  
\- Bueno... Vale... Tiene gancho... pero todo esto de Turdina es para chicas sin personalidad que necesitan a alguien a quien admirar.

Mariposa reaccionó avergonzada escondiendo algo a su espalda, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por su hermana de aventuras.

\- Espera... ¿qué? - dijo avalanzándose contra ella y mirando lo que había ocultado. - NO FASTIDIES.  
\- Me lo acaban de regalar a la entrada... - dijo Mariposa disculpándose  
\- ¡Pero si en el castillo tienes el mayor museo de Turdina!... Esa sala me pone los pelos de punta.

Mariposa, viéndose descubierta, mostró lo que ocultaba.

\- Pero esta versión es nueva. Es la última ultraextendida de "Turdina contra las fuerzas del mal".  
\- ¿Y qué hace en esta? ¿Cabalgar en un dragón? Cada versión es más ridícula que la anterior.  
\- Oye... Técnicamente Nachos es una dragona. - protestó Marco  
\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero... Uno de los grandes...  
\- Sí... como el de Vulcano - dijo Star recordando viejos tiempos - ¿Recuerdas cuando montaste ese bicharraco?  
\- Espera... - dijo Mariposa sorprendida - ¿Cabalgaste un dragón de la dimensión de Vulcano? ¡Esos bichos son más grandes que Globgor! ¡¿Cómo es que esa aventura no me la habías contado?!

Incluso Meteora, aún mostrando disgusto porque Marco volvía a ser el héroe de turno para su hermana, se sorprendió. Esos bichos no se pueden tomar a la ligera.

\- Me trae malos recuerdos - respondió su hermano en tono frío  
\- Jejeje... - rió entre dientes Star. No os preocupeis, yo os lo cuento. Aún erais muy pequeñas. Resulta que tus padres - dijo mirando a Meteora - estaban de gira entre dimensiones para establecer contactos y embajadas. Ya sabes... labores de reinado y eso. El caso es que tu padre hizo unos chistes fuera de lugar...  
\- Sí... Eso suena mucho como él - apuntilló la adolescente  
\- ... que fueron malentendidos... Así que básicamente declararon la guerra a Mewni.  
\- ¿ QUÉ ? - gritaron las dos  
\- Sí, bueno... Aquel gobernante era un borde y un idiota, pero afortunadamente ya fue derrocado... El caso es que aquella era una dimensión de hielo, y sus tropas eran como... monstruos de nieve sin vida. No funcionaban las armas, los golpes... ni siquiera la magia convencional. Ellos volvían a tomar forma. Lo único que se demostró efectivo fue el fuego, pero eran muy numerosos.  
\- ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada de eso?  
\- Porque a Mariposa y a tí os envió tu madre a la Tierra en cuando supo que nos iba a atacar. Total... que parecían casi invencibles, así que Marco pensó que si sólo podíamos derrotarlos con fuego, necesitábamos una criatura enorme de fuego.  
\- Un dragón de Vulcano. - dijo sorprendida la hermana terrestre  
\- Debo reconocer que los tienes bien puestos, Diaz. - dijo Meteora en una de esas raras ocasiones que dice algo parecido a un cumplido.  
\- Me inspiré en Juego de Tronos - respondió  
\- ¿Juegos de Rol?... Perdedor...  
\- No. - continuó alegre Star - Era una serie que estaban reponiendo en la televisión en la Tierra... Bueno... el caso es que en cuanto cayeron unos cuantos soldados, el resto salió huyendo por patas. Más que una guerra, fue una escaramuza... pero porque Marco actuó rápido.  
\- ¡Genial! ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado nunca, hermano?  
\- Porque hacerme el valiente me costó graves quemaduras de tercer grado. Me pasé más de un mes rodeado de babosas mágicas y casi sin poder moverme para dejar mi piel como nueva.  
\- Ohhhh... Sí que me acuerdo de eso. Era asqueroso.  
\- Pero aprendiste una valiosa lección. - dijo Glossarick  
\- ¿Que hacerse el héroe te mete en líos dolorosos? - preguntó Meteora a su viejo mentor.  
\- No. - contestó Marco - Si vas a cabalgar una criatura de fuego, es muy importante diferenciar el cuero real del sintético. El sintético está hecho de derivados de petróleo.  
\- PUUUUFFFFF - respondió Star gesticulando con las manos como si se generara una gran explosión.  
\- Ambas son buenas lecciones - continuó el genio flotante -. En serio, me encanta su generación. Aprenden ustedes sólos. Yo no tengo que hacer nada.  
\- Tampoco es que fueras a hacer mucho. - replicó Marco  
\- Ya... pero al menos puedo sentirme orgulloso de los resultados.

Los ojos de los demás presentes rodaron en escepticismo, mientras el hombrecillo azul carcajeó observando la respuesta corporal de sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Ves, Meteora? - dijo la terrícola a su gemela en desastre - Las historias de Turdina tienen una base real.  
\- Oye... Yo sólo digo que lo que pasó aquí, en Santa Olga, tiene pinta de haber sido muy, muy exagerado. ¡No podía ser tan malo como dicen!  
\- Pues yo he oído que la antigua directora era un monstruo que les devoraba el alma o la juventud a las malas estudiantes...  
\- Vaya chorrada... ¿Cómo puedes tomarte esos rumores en serio?  
\- Bueno... puede que fueran algo exagerados, pero sí que las torturaba... porque a tí te torturó, ¿verdad Marco?

Mientras las adolescentes hablaban, los adultos se miraban preocupadamente. Sabían que las chicas desconocían el verdadero pasado de Meteora. Eclipsa le había contado había sido cristalizada con ella. El pasado de Miss Heinous así como el monstruo que atacó Mewni eran, en su relato, dos criaturas diferentes y ajenas a ella de un pasado que deseaban olvidar.

\- ¿Es necesario que hablemos sobre eso? - dijo Marco intentando acabar con esta línea de conversación  
\- Solía tener pesadillas sobre este sitio. - dijo Star susurrante.  
\- ¿Tan malo fue? - preguntó Mariposa

Marco miraba con preocupación a su esposa cuya cara se iba retorciendo. Parecía que iba a estallar en grito como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Oh, Vamos... Mira... - dijo Meteora buscando la atención de su mejor amiga

Meteora dió la vuelta a un cuadro que antes miraba a la pared.

\- ¿Ves? Esta es la famosa y terrible directora, Miss Heinous. ¿Sabes por qué tengo un cuarto tan bueno? Porque era un antiguo despacho de la directora. Son tan supersticiosos y gallinas que no ha querido utilizarlo hasta ahora nadie siendo una de las habitaciones más grandes. ¡Hasta le dieron la vuelta al cuadro! Mírala bien. Es sólo una vieja mewnana. Sería una amargada, como todos los viejos, pero probablemente hasta quería lo mejor para las chicas... a su manera.  
\- Pues es verdad... No parece tan terrible.  
\- ¿Ves? ¡Si hasta tenemos cierto parecido físico!  
\- Es verdad... Hasta teneis la misma nariz. Se parece más a tí que tu madre.

Las dos adolescentes comenzaron a reirse.

\- ¿Te imaginas llevando este sitio? La horrible directora Miss Meteora. La mujer que odiaba a Turdina.  
\- Jajajajaja...  
\- Es verdad que me parezco mucho a ella. Es por esta maldita nariz. ¿Por qué he tenido que heredar la nariz de mi padre? De pequeña me parecía a mi madre.  
\- Nariz de Miss Heinous... Jijijiji...

La preocupación de los dos adultos crecía mientras las adolescentes se divertían del "casual" parecido de Meteora con la vieja directora.

\- YA LO TENGO - gritó Meteora de repente.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Star... ¿me ayudarías con un hechizo?  
\- Claro pero... no soy buena con la teoría, ya sabes... lo mío es improvisar. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu madre?  
\- No, no... sólo quiero probarlo y... bueno... creo que eres la persona ideal...  
Star arqueó una ceja  
\- O sea... que quieres estar segura que si te descontrolas, pueda haber alguien que detenga el estropicio.  
\- Me conoces bien - dijo sonriendo...

Era una de esas sonrisas amplias de Meteora donde enseñaba todos sus dientes. Una sonrisa tenebrosa con un fondo tierno que sabían apreciar aquellos que la conocían de verdad.

\- Claro... pero... ¿por qué no se lo has pedido a tu madre antes?  
\- Bueno... Ella no está aquí ahora...  
\- Ok...  
\- Pues ¡VAMOS!

Meteora comenzó a tirar de Star y Mariposa de sendas manos. Marco cogió a su pequeña Nébula y comenzó a seguirlas tan rápido como pudo, mientras Glossarick flotaba a cierta distancia, divirtiéndose con la situación.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando, Meteora? - preguntó Mariposa  
\- Ya lo verás... Tú sígueme.  
\- Por cierto... ¿no se supone que no se puede hacer magia aquí? - dijo Star confundida mientras Meteora seguía tirando de las dos y las llevaba de la mano por el pasillo.  
\- Sí... Excepto aquí - dijo mientras abría las puertas de su destino.

Una gran sala que Star apenas podía recordar. Era de techo alto, circular y un lugar muy amplio.

\- Este sitio - explicó la medio monstruo - es como una isla para la magia. No puede escapar de este lugar, pero como es un lugar cerrado, incluso se acumula.  
Aquí es donde las chicas que tenemos poderes podemos practicar magia. Es el único lugar dentro del recinto donde podemos.

Meteora levantó su dedo íncide y comenzó a generar una pequeña bola de plasma encima de este.

\- ¿Ves?  
\- Ya veo... Y ¿qué en qué estabas pensando?  
\- Un hechizo mental  
\- ¡Oh!

Manipulación mental. Recuerdos falsos. Compartir pensamientos. Alterar la percepción... Eclipsa había trabajado mucho en ese área. Y recibió muchas quejas por ello. Los hechizos mentales suelen ser invasivos. Algo que causa rechazo en la mayoría. Incluso Globgor, que normalmente apoyaba en todo a su esposa ya le había recriminado que usara esos hechizos en los demás.  
Demasiado... espeluznantes. Era uno de los mejores ejemplos de la famosa "magia oscura" de Eclipsa. Un tipo de magia que generaba un gran rechazo.

Por eso Eclipsa mantuvo su uso en un perfil bajo y básicamente prohibió a su hija hacerlos. Se lo tomó tan a conciencia que cortó y destruyó las páginas del libro de hechizos que ella misma escribió en él sobre este tema.

\- ¿Conoces el hechizo para leer la mente de mi madre?  
\- Mmmm... Si te soy sincera... nunca me gustó y nunca lo he usado... Me cuesta creer que tu madre te lo haya enseñado.  
\- No lo ha hecho, claro. Lo he leído en el libro.  
\- Así que lo averiguaste...  
\- ¿Que habíais cortado habilmente algunas páginas? Sí... Lo sospechaba hace mucho.  
\- ¿Y cómo supiste como repararlo?  
\- Eso fue básicamente casualidad... A Glossarick se le quemó un boleto de descuento para pudding y le ví repararlo. Sólo luego me enteré que en una de las propias páginas faltantes explicaba lo de los propios gusanos.

Si... Así eran las verdaderas lecciones de Glossarick. No podía ser casualidad. Él símplemente estaba, en el momento adecuado, en el sitio correcto, para que la persona tuviera las herramientas para tomar la decisión por sí misma. Sin embargo, intentar extraer información de él de forma directa suele ser inútil.

Star había pensado sobre ello. Sabía que Glossarick podía ver, hasta cierto punto, el futuro. Suponía que despues de vivir tanto tiempo, responder a las preguntas resulta aburrido y es más divertido dar pistas para ver cuanto tarda la persona en encontrar su camino.

\- Y... ¿quieres entrar en mi mente?  
\- No exáctamente. Lo he estado pensando y he trabajado es esto. Creo que puedo adaptarlo un poco. Creo que puedo crear una ilusión colectiva, un mundo mental temporal compartido donde puedas proyectar tus memorias.  
\- ¿Por qué querrias hacer eso?  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Sería un hechizo la mar de útil. Imagínate un testigo de un delito y la facilidad para poder mostrar sus recuerdos a la policía. O compartir tus pensamientos con el chico que te gusta... - dijo esto último mientras su voz se hizo más apagada.  
Star creyó que Meteora hablaba entre líneas y una enorme sonrisa llenó su rostro.  
\- Oh... Así que hay alguien.  
\- ¿Eh? NO... No... Es sólo hipotético. Además, así es como me enteré del hechizo. El bocazas de papá me contó como mamá tuvo una cita con él mientras estaba cristalizado y claro...eso no tenía ningún sentido sin el hechizo. No veas la bronca que le echó mamá por hablarme de eso.  
\- Mmmm... Si te soy sincera... no me siento cómoda con esto...  
\- Vamos, Star. Así podrías enseñarnos a Mariposa y a mí cómo era este sitio de verdad.  
\- Espera... - dijo su amiga - ¿Puedes hacer el hechizo entre varias personas?  
\- Mi madre nunca lo usó así, pero sí... creo que puedo hacerlo. Y bueno... si algo va mal, estoy segura de que entre tía Star y yo podemos romper el hechizo.

Star miró preocupada a su esposo, que negó con la cabeza.  
\- No hagas caso al aguafiestas... Tiene miedo de que descubramos el fraude de Turdina. Venga... por favor... sabes que no suelo pedirte ayuda a priori... Será mucho mejor si me ayudas la primera vez... Pooooorfaaaaa...  
\- Sí, tía Star... - dijo ahora Mariposa - ¡Quiero ver a la verdadera Turdina en acción!

Finalmente Star suspiró.

\- Está bien... Pero que sea rápido. ¿Eh?  
\- ¡Viva! - gritó con entusiasmo Mariposa, deseosa de ver ese pasado del que tanto había oido hablar. - ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?  
\- Nos tomamos de las manos y ya está... Yo me encargo de todo - dijo Meteora

Marco, aún con su hija en brazos, miraba preocupado la escena.

\- ¿Estarán bien, Glossarick?  
\- Quien sabe...  
\- Tú ves el futuro...  
\- Ya... pero es muy aburrido mirar lo que va a pasar todo el rato. Es como comenzar las películas por el final.

Las mujeres cerraron los ojos, las mejillas de la mediomonstruo se iluminaron, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a verse como poseidos.

O al menos, así se veía desde fuera, desde el punto de vista de Marco.

Star, Meteora y Mariposa, sin embargo, se sentían en un lugar húmedo y totalmente oscuro.

Unos gemidos comenzaron a asustarlas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Una escena, una chica joven. Era Star, cuando tenía unos catorce años. Atada a una camilla, imposibilitando su movimiento.  
Un tipo con aspecto entre zombi y científico loco apareció con una sierra.

\- No se preocupe, princesa. Una vez que le corte el cerebro por el lugar adecuado, dejará usted de sentir miedo.. Sólo estese quiera y aguante el dolor. De lo contrario podría acabar muerta, o aún peor, loca para siempre.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La Star joven gritaba en pánico total. Un pánico que las tres mujeres del hechizo podían sentir como propio.

Las tres gritaron al unísono. Lo sintieron con tanta intensidad, que sus cuerpos, fuera de la visión colectiva, se pusieron a gritar de la misma forma.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Star!... - dijo Marco... que en lugar de preocuparse, sintió alivio, pues creyó, acertadamente, que es lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - preguntó Mariposa  
\- Santa Olga no podía ser tan horrible - dijo Meteora  
\- Es un recuerdo de una pesadilla recurrente que tenía con Santa Olga cuando tenía vuestra edad..  
\- ¡Pesadilla!... Menos mal... ¡Que horrible!  
\- Ok, tía Star... Ten cuidado. Intenta no pensar en ello. Veremos los recuerdos en los que nos centremos.  
\- Sí... lo sé. Siento lo de antes. Es algo que he estado reprimiendo mucho tiempo.  
\- Ok... ok... trata de recordar algo real...  
\- ¿Cómo empezó toda la historia de la rebelión, tia Star?

El entorno se cubrió de luz. Era nuevamente una Star joven, que hablaba por el espejo con su amiga Pony Head.

_\- ... y bailamos toda la noche en el Bounce Lounge!_  
_\- Oh, Sí. Tía... Eso sería ¡el mejor cumpleaños del mundo!_

Un ruido fuerte de puerta abriéndose de golpe interrumpió a Pony.  
_\- Oh, no. ¡He mostrado mi individualidad y mostrado una emoción públicamente!_  
_¡Y es mi tercer fallo! Oh, nonoo... Por favor no. ¡Me van a llevar a la celda de "con-formamiento"!_

\- Jope... sí que eran duros. - dijo Mariposa - Pero... sería una celda de confinamiento, ¿no?  
\- No- dijo Star - Era una sala de lavado de cerebro.

Mariposa tragó saliva.

La escena avanzó hasta Star y Marco viajando allí. Star miraba confusa el destino del viaje.  
_\- Es extraño. Suelo ser bastante precisa con estas cosas._

Mariposa miraba confusa. Meteora, concentrada en la imagen y hablando como desprovista de emociones, le explicó que intentaban sacar a su amiga. Pero tenían barreras mágicas, como ahora.

_\- Nuevas chicas... Si pudieramos mezclarnos de alguna manera, podríamos infiltrarnos sin que lo sepan. Lo que necesitaríamos sería..._  
_\- ¡Radiant Shadow Transform!- dijo la joven Star, adquiriendo un nuevo aspecto, totalmente distinto._

\- Vaya... tía Star... Ya eras buena con la magia, ¿eh? - dijo su sobrina terrestre

_\- A mí, a mí - dijo el Marco del pasado_  
_\- ¡Radiant Shadow Transform!_

Y Turdina apareció.

Mariposa estalló en carcajada al ver la decepcionante cara de su hermano.

_\- Oooohhh... ¿No podrías haberme convertido en uno de esos chulos enmascarados guardias?_  
_\- Naaaa... Definitivamente el rosa es tu color._

\- ¡Diste en el clavo, tía! En realidad... ¡tú creaste a Turdina!  
\- Bueno... Puede decirse que fue un trabajo en equipo.

Las chicas pasaron dentro del reformatorio y por fin hizo aparició la famosa y terrible vieja directora del colegio.  
Su voz, aún sin elevarla de tono, tenía una profundidad severa que helaba la sangre. Y así reaccionaban las chicas ante su presencia.

_\- Cada una de vosotras está aquí por alguna razón._

La directora fue pasando por delante de las chicas, dirigiéndose de forma más directa en intimidatoria.

_\- Demasiado salvaje._  
_\- Demasiado constestataria._  
_\- Demasiado...  
_  
La princesa ante la cual estaba, mascaba goma y hacía grandes pompas con ella. La directora pinchó la burbuja que hinchaba la chica.

_... pomposa._

_\- Como parte de vuestro noble linaje no tendreis el lujo de mostrar vuestra individualidad. Para cuando haya terminado con vosotras, todo eso estará arreglado. Hasta la última de vosotras._

\- Uau... sí que era dura... al menos de palabra. ¿No crees, Meteora?

Meteora llevaba tiempo mirando las escenas con concentración absoluta.

\- ¿Estás bien, Meteora? ¿Meteora?

Ante la insistencia de su mejor amiga, Meteora se destensó y la miró ahora ya más relajadamente.

\- Sí, sí. Es sólo que... me recuerda a algo, pero no se a qué... Es un "deja vú"...

Y regresó a mirar las imágenes con la intensidad de antes.

_\- No hay esperanza_ \- dijo la joven Butterfly, dispuesta a abandonar sus tijeras tras averiguar que el campo del reformatorio impedía su uso.  
Pero Marco la detuvo  
_\- Una vez que recuperemos a Pony y desactivemos el cristal, será nuestro ticket de salida._

\- Buena estrategia, Marco - comentó su hermana.

Tras crear una distracción, Marco y Star comenzaron a avanzar ocultos por el reformatorio mientras discutían. Mientras Star veía el reformatorio como algo horrible, Marco apreciaba algunos pequeños detalles de lujo del lugar.

_\- Mira la intrincada ornamentación de ese armario. La fabulosa cahoba de esa cama con dosel. ¡Y hay tanto terciopelo que podría nadar en él!_

Meteora sintió algo extraño. Justo en ese momento, donde su amiga Mariposa pensaba que su hermano estaba ciego al no ver el lavado mental de las chicas, ella sintió un pequeño soplo de simpatía por el hermano mayor, que podía ver que había mucho trabajo detrás de ese lugar, por más que sirviera al propósito de aplastar la personalidad de las chicas.

Esto se repitió un poco despues, cuando habiendo alcanzado por fin a Pony Head, esta había sufrido un cambio radical.

\- _La verdad... casi la prefiero de esta forma._ \- bromeó el Marco del pasado

Meteora seguía confundida por la marea de sentimientos contrapuestos que esas imágenes le transmitía además de esa interminable sensación de recuerdos perdidos de su pasado.

Los chicos iniciaron su huida. La lobotomizada Pony llamó la atención de los guardias y comenzaron a correr. Lograron despistarlos por un momento y llegaron a un lugar donde muchas pricesas estaban siendo sometidas a un proceso de programación mental para modales, mediante la repetición de un ejercicio en rima.

\- _El meñique en ángulo recto con rigor... ¡más té, por favor!, El meñique en ángulo recto con rigor... ¡más té, por favor!._

Las chicas repetían con hastío la frase mientras movían una taza de té vacía. Había algo terrorífico en la escena. De muerte de las personas allí presentes.

\- _¡Esto es peor que mi peor pesadilla!_ \- dijo la joven Star  
\- _Sí... Veo a lo que te refieres_ \- reconoció el joven Marco, que pareció rendirse a la verdad del lugar, por fín

\- _El meñique en ángulo recto con rigor... - _dijo la enajenada Pony Head que Star sujetaba  
\- _¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Ni siquiera tienes meñique!_

La situación era muy tensa. Mariposa estaba totalmente absorta por la escena que veía, como si se tratara de una intensa película. La mirada de Meteora era, sin embargo, diferente. Estaba confusa.

\- No se van a llevar mi individualidad - protestó la Star del pasado  
\- ¡Eso es! - dijo Marco, iluminado por la aleatoria frase de su compañera.

Lanzó una taza hacia los guardias que les buscaban y gritó

\- ¡NO ES CRIMINAL, SER INDIVIDUAL! ¡NO ES CRIMINAL, SER INDIVIDUAL! ¡Vamos chicas! ¡NO ES CRIMINAL, SER INDIVIDUAL!

La frase era incluso más pegadiza que la que usaban para lavarles el cerebro, y la tendencia de las chicas a repetir una frase machacona, provocó el resto. Como si salieran brúscamente de un trance para sumergirse en otro de rabia, una tras otra comenzaron a unirse al coro y a repetir el acto de Marco de lanzar sus tazas a los guardias.

A los pocos segundos, la confusión era total y los chicos se escabullian otra vez entre el tumulto.

\- SÍ. SÍ. ASÍ SE HACE - gritó animada Mariposa -. ¿Ves, Meteora? Quizás no sea tan exagerado como en la ficción... pero ha sido épico, ¿a que sí?

Meteora miraba las imágenes cada vez más confusa. Su lado adolescente se ponía del lado de las chicas. Lo que les hacían era horrible, y sí, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, Marco les había animado a esa justa rebeldía. ¿Por qué sin embargo algo en lo más profundo de su ser sentía también repulsa y odio por lo que veía? No tenía sentido.

\- Esto no ha acabado. - dijo Meteora concentrada en el recuerdo.

Los chicos se equivocaron en su huída y se metieron en un callejón sin salida aparente. Pero había un conducto para prendas sucias, lo suficientemente ancho para huir. Y así lo hizo Star. Lamentablemente el disfraz de Turdina era demasiado ancho para pasar. Y mientras Star caía, Marco era capturado.

\- ¡Oh, no!

Tras acabar en la lavandería, Star intentó sin éxito despertar a Pony. Ante su fracaso pareció perder la esperanza y se desmoronó, comenzando a llorar. Fue esto lo que, a su vez, acabó despertando el interior de Pony Head que por fin se recuperó.

Juntas fueron al rescate de Marco por otro conducto.

Lo que vieron fue horripilante. Marco estaba sentado en una máquina que le forzaba a mirar, sin poder siquiera parpadear, bombardeado con imágenes y rimas sobre como ser una princesa modelo.

Meteora seguía mirando confusa y dividida las imágenes. Una parte de ella sintiendo repulsión por esa tortura mientras otra parte de ella sentía placer. Puede que Marco no le cayera bien... pero aquellas emociones no tenían ningún sentido. O no se lo encontraba, porque sentía que esas emociones estaban ahí por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a ver.

Star lanzó un hechizo que se lanzó contra quien parecía que era Miss Heinous, en un ventanal. Una distracción que debió ser buena, ya que les dió tiempo suficiente para salir de allí, aún con Marco apoyándose en ella.

Finalmente alcanzaron el pasillo, con Marco ya plenamente recuperado y con las chicas, que aunque encerradas, seguían coreando el estribillo recién inventado.

\- Realmente has empezado algo - aduló Star a Marco  
\- Mi trabajo aquí no ha terminado. ¡Compañeras hermanas mías! Ellos quieren princesas de estampa. ¡Yo digo que los estampemos a ellos!

Abrieron las puertas y una revuelta, mucho más fuerte que la anterior, tomó el pasillo. Las princesas en tromba.

Como en una película de guerra, se lanzaron guardias contra princesas.

\- SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - gritó Mariposa totalmente capturada por el momento.

Y en un definitivo golpe, Star, con un hechizo, destruyó la torre que bloqueaba el reformatorio. La revuelta había sido ganada...

La escena terminó.

\- Gracias Meteora. Gracias, Star... ¡Ha sido genial!  
\- Esto no fue el final, ¿verdad? - dijo una Meteora que seguía confusa... como si supiera la historia, pero por otro lado no pudiera recordarla.

\- Cuando una historia acaba, otra empieza. El final del reinado de Heinous sobre St Olga terminó aquí - respondió Star con un rodeo poco propio de ella.  
\- Pero os volvisteis a encontrar.

\- Es verdad... Mamá me dijo que una vez habló con esa señora... Pero aquí no la conocíais... ¿Qué pasó?

Las imágenes volvieron, y una Miss Heinous hablaba con aparente normalidad con sus padres como cualquier profesor terrestre cuando hay algún problema grave.

Miss Heinous pedía a los padres que se castigara a Marco por los actos que acontencieron en St. Olga, cosa que los padres, de primeras, parecían dispuestos a aceptar, de no ser porque la demanda de Heinous era poco menos que matar a Marco. Eso dio pie a una absurda negociación donde mientras Heinous proponía la muerte de Marco de diferentes formas sus padres proponían castigos al uso propios de una simple trastada.

Finalmente el propio Marco ofreció algo que ninguno de los dos hacían. Propuso hacer una disculpa.

Mariposa se sintió un poco decepcionada, aunque entendía la difícil posición de su hermano. Pero esa decepción duró poco cuando vió que su "disculpa" era básicamente doble lenguaje donde el tono irónico, la exageración y las negaciones forzadas mostraban justo lo opuesto de lo que de palabra se decía.

Para sorpresa de Mariposa, aunque tras la primera expresión de Heinous pareciera que iba a estallar en ira, luego aceptó como si tuviera lo que quería.

\- Esta tía es tonta - dijo Mariposa  
\- No. - dijo Meteora - Se ha dado cuenta de que la grabación tiene una prueba.  
\- ¿Una prueba?  
\- Sí... ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tiene pelo en el pecho. Eso le serviría para demostrar que Turdina es un chico. Que es un fraude.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? - preguntó Mariposa a Star

Y el recuerdo cambió como respuesta.

Estaban en lo que parecía una fiesta de celebración de liberación de St. Olga.

Marco estaba ante todas las princesas, incómodo por la situación, parecía que justo iba a decirles eso mismo, que era un chico, pero justo antes de eso, Miss Heinous apareció en escena.

Allí dijo justo lo que Meteora había predicho.

\- Jope, hermana. Esta vez la pillaste al vuelo. - le dijo Mariposa a su amiga congratulándola

Marco confesó. Lo que había dicho Heinous era cierto. Él era un hombre. Y la propia Heinous hizo lo que igualmente parecía una confesión personal.

\- _Me necesitais... como yo os necesito a vosotras..._

\- Solo quería hacer lo que era correcto... Lo que creía que era correcto - susurró Meteora.

Pero la confesión de Heinous no cambió la posición de las princesas.

_\- No... ¿Que importa que sea un chico? ¡Nada de lo que dijo era mentira!_  
_\- Él puede ser una princesa, si quiere..._  
_\- ¡Turdina es un estado mental!_

Star lanzó un globo de agua a la exdirectora.

_\- ¡Libre albedrío!_

Y una nueva revolución saltó. Esta vez duró poco... El recuerdo se apagó de nuevo.

\- ¡UUuhuuu! ¡Me ha gustado mucho! - dijo MAriposa animada - Entonces... ¿esa fue la última vez que visteis a Miss Heinous?  
Star se mantuvo callada unos segundos.

\- Sí.  
\- ¡NO! - respondió Meteora

Mariposa miró confusa a las dos mujeres con poderes.

\- Es suficiente. -dijo anteponiéndose a la chica  
\- ¡NO!  
\- Meteora... - dijo Star con mirada severa

Pero la adolescente respondió con rebeldía.. Se giró para darle la espalda y las imágenes volvieron.

Miss Heious acababa de aparecer, y tenía a los dos adolescentes delante. Un acompañante septariano atrapó a Star. Otro, un ciborg, androide o algo parecido, atrapó a Marco.

\- Ese es... ¿Rasticore? - dijo Mariposa confusa

Mariposa estaba cada vez más incómoda, sin entender que pasaba. ¿Por qué estaba Meteora tan enfadada? ¿Y por qué Star había mentido? ¿Y cómo es que estaba Meteora forzando el recuerdo de Star?

\- Meteora... ¿qué pasa? - le preguntó  
\- Hay algo que necesito saber... Hay algo ahí... lo sé... Un recuerdo... tengo un recuerdo.  
\- Pero... ¡Es la mente de Star!

Miss Heinous tenía una máquina para extraer algo, ¿vitalidad tal vez? y habían puesto a Marco allí por la fuerza. La máquina se atrancó.

Y justo en ese instante... el recuerdo se detuvo... En lugar comenzó a llenarse de destellos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó la terrestre confusa  
\- ¡Necesito ese recuerdo! - gritó Meteora  
\- Meteora... por favor... - dijo Star en tono de ruego

Meteora siguió insistiendo... Los destellos se volvieron más fuertes hasta ser sólo como una gran tormenta. Mariposa comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

En el exterior, Marco llevaba tiempo observando con preocupación como el hechizo se alargaba, con una preocupante tensión creciente de Meteora. Pero ahora comenzó a tensarse , a mostrar furia, y de repente el brazo derecho de Meteora comenzó a cambiar, a volverse más monstruoso.

\- Oh no... Esto está mal.  
\- Ok... Yo cuidaré de la pequeña - dijo Glossarick.  
\- Tú, ¿qué?  
\- Sí... entiendo el lenguaje de los bebés y me caen genial. Se me da bien hacer de niñera.

Marco sonrió por un momento, para luego cambiar.

\- Si le pasa algo, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a probar pudding durante el resto de mi vida.  
\- Venga... ve. Se lo harás más fácil a las chicas. ¡Date prisa!

Marco dejó a su pequeña en el suelo e intentó separar las manos de Star y Meteora. Sin darse cuenta cómo, se vió de repente en aquel lugar mental, sin ya consciencia de su cuerpo en el mundo real.

\- ¡METEORA! ¡PARA!  
\- ¡Marco! ¡Ayúdame! - dijo su hermana que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, luchando contra aquella tormenta mental que cada vez era peor.  
\- ¡ ¡ DEJADME VERLO ! ! - repitió la medio monstruo  
\- ¡Estás haciendo daño a Mariposa!

Meteora entonces reacionó. Vió a su amiga arrodillada y se detuvo. Entonces todo volvió a la tranquilidad y las imágenes desapareciendo, quedando únicamente una neblina de luz.

\- Yo... lo ... siento...  
\- No entiendo nada... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te has puesto así? - preguntó Mariposa que se reincorporaba.  
\- Hay un recuerdo bloqueado. Sé que está ahí... ¿Por qué no me dejais verlo?  
\- Se lo prometimos a tu madre. - dijo Star  
\- ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué?...

Marco se acercó a ellas.

\- Lo que hay para ver, Meteora,sólo es un pasado remoto que todos queremos olvidar. Sólo encontrarás dolor...  
\- Pero... es mi pasado... ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Su... pasado? - dijo Mariposa intentando entender de lo que hablaban.  
\- Es una vida anterior, Meteora. - respondió Star - Puedes simplemente dejarlo atrás. Ya no importa.  
\- Me importa a mí. Quiero verlo.  
\- Será doloroso. ¿Realmente es lo que quieres?  
\- Creo... creo que lo necesito. Necesito entender todo eso que está dentro de mí... - dijo Meteora a Marco, mirándolo fíjamente a los ojos. Conocía esa mirada. Es la mirada de un guerrero que está dispuesto a pasar lo que haga falta para lograr su cometido.  
\- Está bien... Star... déjala hacer.  
\- Yo no se lo he impedido... Esos destellos... Deben ser los sellos de Eclipsa  
\- ¿Mamá? Ella... ¿ha bloqueado mis recuerdos?... ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré a mi manera! - dijo decidida volviendo a encender sus mejillas, sus ojos... rodeándose de magia y agitando los vientos de tormenta una vez más.  
Star la sujetó amorosamente desde atrás, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.  
\- No - dijo Star - Así no. - dijo con voz cálida. Y con su mano derecha llevó la cara de Meteora hacia la suya.  
\- No puedes pasar por esto llena de furia. - le dijo con una mezcla de ternura y trizteza - Conozco a tu madre. Déjame intentar deshacerlo.

Star levantó las manos y usó su magia. Una magia de rastreo. Los pensamientos, hechos imágenes, volaban de un lado para otro. Sabía que buscar, pues ella tenía sus propios recuerdos de lo sucedido. Cuando llegó al momento crítico, los destellos regresaron. Entonces rebovinó un poco y lo saturó todo de magia. Unos hilos invisibles comenzaron a revelarse, y tras varios intentos de la rubia, estos se mostraron como fuertes cadenas anidadas.

\- Ahí esta...

Siguió moviendo y las cadenas comenzaron a moverse. Meteora observaba atentamente y comprendió como estaba trabajando la otra Butterfly y se unió a ella. Las cadenas siguieron moviéndose hasta que los nudos comenzaban a deshacerse. Finalmente, las cadenas se soltaron y se desintegraron.

\- Ya está... No hay nada que te retenga salvo tú misma... ¿Estás segura de esto?

Meteora asintió... y la escena regresó.

Miss Heinous regresó a las imágenes.

Miss Heinous apartó a su ayudante y forzó la máquina. En ese momento, algo inesperado pasó. Las mejillas de Miss Heinous se iluminaron, ¡mostrando unos tréboles iguales a los de Meteora!

\- NO... PUEDE... SER... - dijo Mariposa

Pero Meteora no se sorprendió. En el fondo... llegado a este punto, ya lo sabía... Era lógico todo. Pero necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba recuperarlo. Tenía que pasar por ello. Entender esos sentimientos confusos que parecía venir de alguna parte.

Con unos personajes recordados igualmente fuera de onda, los poderes de aquella Miss Heinous habían despertado un portal sellado. Los tréboles de Meteora, y luego el símbolo de Eclipsa se iluminaron en el sello y se abrió, ante el desconcierto de aquellos personajes recordados.

Miss Heinous había perdido el interés en Marco. Estaba absorta por unos recuerdos reprimidos, en una curiosa analogía de lo que ahora la misma Meteora volvía a pasar.

_\- Este era mi cuarto - decía la Miss Heinous confundida - Y mi cuna... _

Aquella mujer dura y fría ahora abrazaba confusa y débil las muñecas de su infancia. Unas muñecas que los presentes sabían que representaban a Eclipsa y Globgor.

_\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que es posible! Sabría que un día regresarías, ¡Meteora!_  
_\- ¡Exijo sus disculpas! - protestó el ciborg - Esa es Miss Heinous. La honorable directora de St. Olga para princesas caprichosas._  
_\- No... - corrigió Miss Heinous - Meteora... Ese es mi nombre... O al menos lo fué hace mucho, mucho tiempo..._

_\- Señora... Su brazo..._

El brazo de miss Heinous del recuerdo, había pasado de apariencia humana a apariencia monstruosa.

_\- Nonononono... _  
_\- ... primero Eclipsa despierta y ¿quien regresa a la escena? TÍ-PI-CO_  
_\- Espera... ¿Eclipsa? ¿Que tiene que ver con esto?_  
_\- Sí... ¿es que nadie nos va a explicar que pasa?_  
_\- ¿Es que no os enterais de nada? ¡Ella es su madre!_

Mariposa miraba todo esto con la barbilla caída. No podía comprender como su amiga podía ser la famosa y horrible directora de aquel colegio.  
Mientras, Meteora miraba la escena, cada vez más triste, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

\- _¿Eclipsa es la madre de Heinous? Pero... ¿Cómo? Eclipsa tiene siglos de edad._

Mariposa saltó ante las dudas de su hermano del pasado.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Se supone que Meteora estaba cristalizada! - replicó a su hermano y su esposa  
\- Eclipsa os mintió. - dijo Marco rotundo

Meteora... seguía fija mirando los recuerdos, pero escuchaba las dudas de su amiga. Como una respuesta, sus recuerdos llevaron el instante a mucho, mucho despues.

La Meteora adulta del pasado estaba ya medio transformada. En este momento era cuando más parecida era a como se mostraba ahora. Pero era diferente también en cierto sentido. Y no sólo con la edad. Su aspecto era como si esa parte de monstruo, a diferencia de la actual, estuviera luchando por momentos por salir a la luz. Una bestia encerrada que llevaba siglos atada y escondida esperando salir a cobrar su venganza.

Estaba justamente en Santa Olga, y rompió con facilidad una puerta buscando respuestas a las mismas preguntas que ahora su amiga había hecho y ella quería recuperar.

Incluso Star y Marco miraron las escenas con cierta confusión. Ellos no habían vivido eso. Meteora buscaba algo. Un robot diferente. Con cierta reminiscencia femenina... Y lo encendió.

_\- ¡Jóven! ¿Me ha desconectado?_  
_\- Buenos días... Santa Olga_

Star y Marco se miraron confundidos.

_\- Oh... no... Ha cambiado su aspecto._ \- se quejó el robot

La Meteora del recuerdo comenzó a buscar sus recuerdos en el robot. Pero ahora era diferente. Era un recuerdo en un recuerdo, así que cuando aquella Meteora comenzó a ver el pasado, las escenas del reformatorio cambiaron para ser reemplazadas por el recuerdo real.

_\- "Los chicos no invitan a chicas con colas de demonio"_  
_\- "Oculte sus defectos"_  
_\- "Sólo los seres malvados hacen magia"_  
_\- "las mujeres educadas no muestran sus emociones"_

Las escenas se acumularon más y más. Todo lo que ella había hecho a sus alumnas, no era más que el mismo trauma que ella había padecido en su infancia, salvo que ella no pudo escapar. No había un "tiempo limitado" en el reformatorio, que había sido originalmente un orfanato abandonado donde había sido desahuciada por el drama familiar de una reina que abandona a su rey por un monstruo al que amaba.

\- _Hoy te has portado bien... puedes descansar._

La torturada joven descansó por primera ver en mucho, mucho tiempo, sin que hubiera llegado la hora de dormirse. Era tan temprano que podía pasear por el orfanato y así lo hizo.

Fue entonces cuando vió a su ciudadora descansando con normalidad, enchufada para recargarse.

Y una idea le rondó por la cabeza.

\- "Ya no me puedes enseñar nada. Ahora es mi turno." - dijo mientras pulsaba su botón de desconexión.

Estuvo sola por un tiempo, tentada varias veces de reencender a su "madre", pero finalmente decidió encender otros androides, de otro tiempo, cuando este orfanato debió alojar a más críos.  
Uno... más diferente a los demás, le llamó especialmente la atención.

_\- Hola... señora. ¿En qué puedo servirla?_  
_\- ¿Por qué os apagaron?_  
_\- Se promulgó una ley por la que los robots fuimos considerados no aptos para cuidar niños por nosotros mismos. Fuimos apartados del servicio..._  
Aquella Miss Heinous suspiró  
_\- Supongo que entonces estamos sólos. Este lugar no puede volver a funcionar._  
_\- Bueno... No como orfanato. Pero la ley no dice nada de adolescentes..._  
_\- ¿Adolescentes?_  
_\- Un reformatorio. Le sugerí la idea a St. Olga. Los robots somos capaces de hacer esa función, pero ella dijo que estábamos destinados a ser un orfanato y seríamos uno de una forma u otra._  
_\- St. Olga ya no lleva este sitio. Ahora soy yo quien lleva este lugar. Soy Miss Heinous._  
_\- A su servicio, Milady. Puede llamarme Géminis._

Mientras Meteora rastreaba su memoria, más lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Necesitaba saber...

_\- Yo no soy un robot, Géminis. Envejezco y un día mi cuerpo fallará. ¿Qué será de ellas entonces? ¿Quien las ayudará a no sucumbir a sus defectos?_

Los presentes podían entender la retorcida forma de pensar de Heinous... Hablaba de ellas, pero en realidad era una proyección de su propio lavado de cerebro. Cada día era una lucha constante por reprimir su equilibrio natural y tener que aparentar ser 100% mewmana cuando no lo era.

_\- No tiene por qué ser así..._  
_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_  
_\- Su naturaleza es especial..._  
_\- Lo sé. - dijo con mirada triste_  
_\- Pero puede usarlo a su favor. Usted puede absorver la vitalidad de las chicas._  
_\- ¿Eh?_  
_\- Sí... He observado bien su anatomía. Con la ayuda de las herramientas adecuadas, podría tomar algo de la juventud de las chicas._  
_\- ¿Eso es posible?_  
_\- ¿Con usted? Sí... Lo creo._  
_\- ¿Y qué les pasaría a ellas?_  
_\- Si toma un poco de unas y de otras, supongo que sólo las debilitaría. Podría incluso sólo tomar de las más rebeldes... como castigo._

Otra escena, Miss Heinous usaba una máquina, muy parecida a la de la escena de Marco, aunque de menor tamaño y mientras la chica se enfrentaba al lavado de cerebro de la silla, otra ventosa en su cuello, chupaba algo de su vida.

_\- Un poco de vida a cambio de la perfección. Es un trato justo._

La escena le pareció tan horripilante a la Meteora actual que la hizo desaparecer tan pronto era claro lo que había hecho.

Los años se convirtieron en décadas, y las décadas en siglos. Corona tras corona, unos y otros reinos, cansados de sus hijas rebeldes las enviaban aquí. Nadie quería hacer preguntas. El lugar daba resultados y los padres preferían ignorar los lamentos de sus hijas. Lamentos que desaparecían cuando la lobotomización terminaba.

Mariposa no sabía que hacer o decir. Por una parte, estaba asqueada de esa "Miss Heinous" y todas las monstruosidades que había hecho. Por otro lado... ella era... ¿era realmente Meteora?

Quizás era como habían dicho Star y Marco. Otra vida. Otra personalidad.

Pero observaba como su amiga lloraba mientras continuaba buscando respuestas, y sabía que aunque fuera realmente otra vida, su amiga lo sentía como propio.

Y el tiempo retornó a Santa Olga, a la Meteora que recién había descubierto quien era. La que había ido a su pasado, a descubrir que le habían arrebatado todo y su cuerpo estalló en furia.

Aquella tortura infantil, fue porque la secuestraron. Le habían robado a sus padres, su trono, su destino, su infancia, su juventud, sus poderes...  
Y cuando había rehecho su vida con lo poco que le habían dejado, se la volvieron a robar.  
Tenía derecho a todo, y no le dejaron nada. Menos que nada.

Aquella Meteora del pasado se llenó de furia. Una furia tan intensa que incluso alcanzó a la actual Meteora observadora.

Meteora notó como esa furia brotaba por el cuerpo y cuando la Meteora del pasado golpeó a Santa Olga con su furia acumulada, su brazo creció. Y la Meteora actual sufrió el mismo cambio.

Mariposa retrocedió asustada. Marco se puso tenso.

La Pony Head del recuerdo amenazó a la Meteora en transformación. Pero esa Meteora ya no tenía límite. Había dejado su pasado de Miss Heinous. Habían destruido el reformatorio. Querían libre albedrío. ¿Acaso no era ella una de las reprimidas? Si las chicas tenían libre albedrío, ella también. Y lo que deseaba era devolver a todos aquellos que la había hecho daño ese mismo dolor que ahora se transformaba en furia arrolladora.

Meteora se abalanzó sobre Pony Head y sin ningún tipo de represión y con toda la ira convertida en una fuerza descomunal, rompió a Pony Head en dos.  
Pony Head cayó, aparentemente muerta, y ella se llevaba el cuerno como trofeo. Las demás chicas, espantadas ante lo que acababa de hacer, salieron huyendo despavoridas.

Pero la Meteora actual comenzó a separarse de aquella. Podía sentir toda esa ira y deseo de venganza. Incluso regocijo por haber "matado" a Pony Head. Sin embargo, la Meteora de hoy, aún con el poco aprecio que tenía por Pony Head, no podía ocultar el asombro y asco que aquella otra "Meteora" le producía. ¿Cómo podía cometer un asesinato a sangre fría? Ni con todo ese odio... Las lágrimas comenzaron a convertirse en un torrente.

\- Pony Head - susurró

Ella sabía que había sobrevivido. La explicación lógica es que ante aquel evento, ella se desmayó y quedó tan paralizada que parecía efectivamente muerta. Ahora podía entender por qué Pony Head le daba un trato seco y frío a pesar de su peculiar personalidad. No podía culparla. Aquello fue horrible.

Pero el terror apenas había comenzado. Al poco tiempo, vió como esa vieja Meteora arrancó sin pensarlo el corazón del viejo Géminis. Alguien que tan sólo le había ofrecido lealtad, amistad... e incluso amor. El corazón de la vieja Meteora albergaba demasiados traumas e ira contenida para poder corresponder, o al menos simpatizar, con los sentimientos del ciborg. Era trágico ver que el ser con corazón robótico tenía unos sentimientos tan profundos mientras que la mujer que fingía ser mewmana tenía un corazón más frío que cualquiera de los robots del reformatorio.

Un corazón malgastado buscando la destrucción del septariano, que, el pobre, había quedado aterrorizado por la anterior muestra de violencia hacia Pony Head... intentando torpemente huir de una forma bastante ridícula tan pronto los tres salieron por la puerta.

Meteora siguió escarbando en aquellos recuerdos, cada uno más horrible que el anterior. Cuando descubrió que sus poderes le permitía absorver la fuerza vital de los demás. Cada llama vital secuestrada le daba más fuerza y ella lo convertía en ira. Iba por los pueblos, descargando esa furia, con el único objetivo de intentar provocar a esos aldeanos para que fueran contra ella... para a continuación volver a segar vida y continuar adelante.

Había aprendido a convertir esa ira en fuerza, y esa fuerza en volumen. Creció y creció.

La Meteora actual ahora entendía que aquel poder era más complejo. Era el poder de su padre, pero que su antigua yo lo sacó a la luz de la peor forma posible.

Lo tenía claro. Quería destruir el trono de Mewni. Ella ya no podría tenerlo. Era demasiado tarde para eso. Pero podría balancear las cosas, destruyéndolo todo, tal y como se lo hicieron a ella en el pasado.

En medio de su camino hacia la destrucción, se topó con el encuentro más inesperado. ¡Su misma desaparecida madre!  
Por un momento, pudo frenar su ira. Por un instante soñó con que podía volver a estar con ella.

\- _¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¡Puedes tener lo que quieras!_ \- le preguntó esa supuesta madre

Y Meteora lo pensó. A estas alturas, ya sólo quería una cosa.  
_\- El trono de Mewni._  
_\- Me temo que eso no es posible._

Las disculpas de su madre no llegaron a su corazón. Aquella madre llegaba tarde y mal. Su camino ya estaba trazado.  
El resto de la conversación no importó. Sus caminos se separaban.

Y la reina en persona vino para enfrentarse con ella. Pudo observar de primera mano como la fuerza de las Butterfly no era una exageración. Con fuerza y experiencia, logró anularla hasta el punto que pudo haberla hecho mucho daño.

Eclipsa se interpuso entre las dos. Ni siquiera lo vió claro, pero dirigió su ataque a donde creía que estaba Moon y una explosión la liberó. No esperó a ver el resultado. Ella iba a destruir el reino. La batalla con la reina podía esperar. Prefería ver su cara cuando todos sus súbditos hubieran caído y un montón de cadáveres flotantes llenara el castillo.

Y así se topó con Turdina. La odiaba con toda su alma, por quitarle su segunda oportunidad. Tras perder el hogar que le correspondía, había construido uno propio en Santa Olga.  
Pero Turdina lo había destruido también.

Era bastante obvio que Marco buscaba crear algún tipo de trampa, pero ella estaba tan segura de su poder que le daba igual. Además, en su corazón ya sólo había ira. No le importaba ni perder. Lucharía hasta la victoria o la muerte. Nada de lo demás importaba.

El joven y sus amigos se defendieron sorprendentemente bien, pero al final sucumbieron. Ella era demasiado poderosa.

Y más y más víctimas. Los caballeros a las afueras, más tropas dentro. Águilas también.

Era imparable.

Y cuando todas las resistencias cayeron, muchos se refugiaron en el castillo. Para satisfacción de aquella mostruosa Meteora. Entró a este con intención de devorar cada fuerza vital a su alcance.

Y así fue. Muchos huyendo, otros intentando esconderse, algún que otro loco intentando un absurdo ataque...

Encontró la sala de las Butterfly. ¡Como las odiaba!... Destruyó cada retrato, cada reliquia... Hasta que se topó con el de sus padres...  
Su lema debaja entrever la repulsa de los mewmanos a la que consideraban una reina traidora. Y justo por eso, fue a la única que respetó.

Y siguió adelante hasta alcanzar el mismísimo trono.

Y sólo allí, decidió descansar un momento. Porque aquella Meteora aún no estaba segura de si la reina había caído. Si no lo había hecho, sería allí donde acudiría. Y tampoco había visto a la princesa, ahora reina si la madre efectivamente había caído.

Y así fue. Star apareció. Y lucharon. Ella era incluso más fuerte que su madre a pesar de su juventud. Pero Meteora también había absorvido mucha fuerza vital. Además, Star carecía de la experiencia y picardía. Su madre había sabido usar los elementos de su alrededor a su favor.

En un ataque final, Star logró magullarla. Pero se quedó sin fuerzas. Incluso ella estaba cansada despues de todo eso. Pero no era comparable. Había absorvido toda la vitalidad de un reino.

Dispuesta a hacer el ataque final y acabar con Star, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Su madre, su misma madre, comenzó a confrontarla.

_\- No puedes hacer esto, ¡Meteora!_  
_\- Pero... ¡esto debería ser nuestro! ¡nos lo robaron!_  
_\- ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Destruirlo todo?_  
_\- Algo así..._

Su madre comenzó a atacarla como nunca la había visto hacer.

_\- ¿Estás de su lado?_

Su madre no lo pensó dos veces. Lanzó sobre ella un hechizo que no sabía reconocer... Una esfera de negrura absoluta la rodeó y perdió el sentido de la orientanción.

Ya estaba... Le daba igual. Atacaría a su propia madre si era necesario. Meteora concentró toda su energía y lo lanzó contra la esfera. Estaba segura de que nada podría detener ese rayo de energía. Ni siquiera ese hechizo, probablemente el más poderoso de su madre.

Pero no fue como esperaba. Ella esperaba liberarse, pero la esfera aguantó... o algo así, porque la energía rebotó... y la quemó. Despues de eso... todo se desvaneció.

La Meteora que observaba ya no podía más. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y el llanto que había esperado brotó con total desconsuelo.

Mariposa se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, pero el desconsuelo era demasiado grande.

\- Todo lo que hemos visto... ¿ocurrió de verdad? - preguntó confundida a su hermano y su nuera.  
\- Sí...  
\- Pero... ¿qué pasó entonces?

Star tomó el control, y la imagen regresó.

\- _"Black Velvet Inferno"_ \- dijo Eclipsa con ojos con lágrimas.

Se veía cláramente que lo que estaba haciendo resultaba muy doloroso para la reina de la oscuridad.

La burbuja de oscuridad estalló, para la aparente sorpresa de Eclipsa que observó con terror lo ocurrido. Meteora había muerto.

Star se concentró en Marco y Tom... quienes se recuperaban al regresar las fuerzas vitales robadas.

Una vez que eso estuvo resuelto, Star regresó con Eclipsa...

\- _Eclipsa... Nos has salvado._  
\- _¿Star?_ \- decía una Eclipsa derrotada anímicamente -_ Gracias por dejarme tomarla prestada._ \- dijo ofreciendo la varita en retorno a Star una vez más  
\- _No... Quédatela. Es varita era tuya. Te pertenece. Las cosas no han ido bien desde que mi familia tomó el reino. Lo mejor que puedo hacer como reina es devolver lo que mi familia te robó._

Aquellas sinceras palabras no hicieron sino más mella en el corazón de la Meteora actual. Todo ese sufrimiento causado porque ¿sentía que la había robado? ¿Y qué había robado ella? ¡Eran personas maravillosas, de corazones puros! Que deseaban hacer de verdad lo correcto. Y cuando tuvo que hacer lo correcto, Star no dudó ni un segundo.

Todo de lo que la había culpado. Todo lo que había peleado. Todo... era mentira. No había nadie que mereciera más el trono que Star... y por eso ella no dudó en darlo a quien creía más legítima que sí misma.

Un lloro llamó la atención de las dos reinas, y de los restos de Meteora apareció un bebé tierno.

\- _Oh... ¡Hola, mi pequeña!_ \- dijo una emocionada Eclipsa  
\- _¿Cómo?_ \- dijo una confundida Star.  
\- _Gracias..._ \- dijo Eclipsa a Star  
\- _Oh... De nada, de nada..._ \- dijo con confusión. intentando procesar el hecho de que Meteora seguía viva.

\- ¿Eclipsa sabe un hechizo para convertir a alguien en un bebé? - preguntó Mariposa confundida.  
\- No exáctamente...

La imagen cambió de tiempo... Meteora estaba ya comiendo junto a su madre. Star estaba al lado descansando.

\- _¿Estás segura de que Meteora crecerá igual que la primera vez? Ya sabes... con el hechizo ese que lanzaste... aún no me puedo creer que hayas inventando un hechizo para eso._  
_\- Oh, no, querida... El hechizo no es para revirtir la edad. Cuando lo lancé y ví lo que pasó... temí que mi pequeña Meteora hubiera... caído._  
_\- Espera... ¿El hechizo era para matarla?_  
_\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás hubiera hecho daño intencionalmente a mi hija. El hechizo es... o pretendía ser... como un moron infranquable, que rebota todo ataque. Lo que no esperaba es que lanzara toda su energía de golpe. ¡Incluso destruyó a la esfera! Es increible lo fuerte que es._  
_\- Me estás diciendo... ¿que pasó por accidente?_  
_\- Sí. De hecho, no termino de estar segura de qué pasó... Creo que hizo una especie de bucle de absorver su propia fuerza vital acumulada y convirtiéndola en juventud o algo así... No sé. Yo sólo quería detener a mi hija y el destino nos regaló una segunda oportunidad... Sí... estoy convencida de que todo irá bien esta vez._

Y todo regresó a la niebla...

Los tres esperaron pacientemente a que Meteora se desahogara... Tardó un par de minutos antes de decir algo.  
Y sus primeras palabras fueron...  
\- ¿Por qué? - dijo mientras seguía arrodillada en el suelo  
\- Sí... - dijo Mariposa interpretando las palabras de su amiga - ¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis?

\- Era una decisión difícil - dijo Star

Y sin quererlo, los recuerdos de Star regresaron.

Eclipsa estaba flotando, con un rayo oscuro apuntando a su hija. Star sabía lo que era... Un hechizo mental.

\- _¡ECLIPSA!_ \- gritó la joven Butterfly

Esta salió del golpe del trance

_\- ¡Star! ¡Qué susto me has dado!_  
_\- ¡No puedo creer que sigas haciendo eso! ¡A tu propia hija!_  
_\- ¡No es lo que crees!_  
_\- Ah, ¿no? ¿Acaso no estabas dentro de su mente? ¡Se reconocer un hechizo cuando lo veo!_  
_\- No es eso, Star. Sí... estaba en su mente, pero no estaba para espiar._  
_\- ¿Cual es tu excusa ahora?_  
_\- Estoy bloqueando recuerdos._  
_\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¡Se acuerda del pasado!  
\- Síiii... Ya me había figurado de que recuerda alguna cosa, por como trata a Marco._  
_\- ¡No, Star! ¡No es que lo recuerde con normalidad! Todo el pasado, todo el sufrimiento de su abandono, la pérdida de su reformatorio... lo que hizo al reino... Lo está reprimiendo... apartando... hasta ahora. ¡Pero va a salir a la luz de golpe!_  
_\- ¿De qué estás hablando?_  
_\- Tiene pesadillas, Star. Cada día son peores. El otro día se despertó y ¡se quedó atrapada en la habitación!_  
_\- Quieres decir... ¿que creció?_  
_\- Mmmmmmhmmmmm... - afirmó sin vocalizar_  
_\- Ssshhhhh... ¡Bueno! Quizás sólo están despertando sus otros poderes. ¿Qué opina Globgor?_  
_\- No se lo he dicho._  
_\- ¡Eclipsa!_  
_\- Tú no lo entiendes, Star... No son sólo los poderes...¡Eran los recuerdos! ¡Recordaba haber tomado todas las almas! ¿Y sí le gusta, Star? ¿Y si le entra hambre? ¿Sabes lo que le ha costado a Globgor ser vegetariano? Tengo que hacer algo..._

Star logró controlar el recuerdo antes de que fuera a más...  
\- ¿Por qué? - volvió a preguntar Meteora  
\- Tu madre tenía miedo... Probablemente estuvo mal, pero... no era una decisión fácil... No sé que hubiera hecho en su lugar.

\- No... ¿Por que... me perdonasteis?- dijo por fín dándose la vuelta y mirando con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar  
\- Oh... Meteora... ¡Eras un bebé tan mono! Podías no recordar nada. Estabas indefensa. ¿Cómo ibamos a hacerte daño o guardarte rencor? ¡Todo lo que hiciste fue porque habías sufrido! Era rencor e ira acumulados. Pero como bebé... ¡parecías tan tranquila! Si habías dejado eso atrás, ¿qué sentido tenía tratarte diferente? ¡Eras otra persona! ¡ERES otra persona!  
\- Lo que hice... No... no es perdonable. Esa oscuridad... no me importaba matar... Era... horrible... Yo... ¿Y si vuelvo a ser la misma?  
\- Elige no serlo, Meteora. En cada momento, eliges. No escojas la oscuridad.  
\- Yo... no quiero hacerlo. Pero... si lo he hecho antes... ¡podría volver a hacerlo!

Marco interrumpió  
\- No hables como si no tuvieras voz en eso. Si no quieres, no tienes por que volver a hacerlo.  
\- Tú no lo entiendes, Marco. DESEABA MATAR...

Marco relajó su cara y la sonrió. Meteora no entendía.

Las imágenes volvieron pero ahora eran los recuerdos de Marco.

\- _Marco... Voy a enseñarte un secreto. El golpe prohibido._

El Sensei enseñó un golpe al corazón.

_\- Si das este golpe, de la manera precisa, puedes matar a un hombre. Su corazón se parará._  
_\- Entonces... ¿por qué me lo enseñas?_  
_\- PARA QUE NO LO HAGAS._

Marco se encogió de hombros...

_\- Pero esta regla tiene una excepción. Si esa persona amenaza otra vida... una vida inocente por una vida culpable... eso es algo que está justificado. Este movimiento sólo debe ejecutarlo alguien que sabe diferenciar perfectamente el bien del mal. Por eso tú eres la persona ideal para conocerlo._  
_\- Gracias, Sensei._  
_\- Recuerda... Sólo úsalo para defender otra vida._

Meteora observaba confundida aquel recuerdo... No sabía a qué venía.

La escena cambió.

Un septariano como jamás había visto se estaba regenerando delante de la reina Moon y Marco.

\- _¿Donde está mi hija?_  
\- _¿Donde está Star?_ \- preguntó Marco.

Y el reptiliano destruyó lo que parecía una parte de la varita.

\- Se ha ido - dijo con voz fría, dejando caer los trozos de lo que parecía la última oportunidad perdida para recuperar a Star

La reina se llenó de ira. Su cuerpo se llenó de oscuridad, y recitó un hechizo. Un hechizo que Meteora reconoció. Un hechizo maldito que su madre le dijo que sería mejor que no pronunciara jamás.  
Pero la reina intentaba ejecutarlo con la varita. Una varita rota. Y obviamente falló.

\- _¿Has terminado?_ \- preguntó despectivamente el septariano.

Para sorpresa de este, un puño apareció al otro lado de su cuerpo.

Entonces Meteora lo entendió. Marco lo había hecho. Había lanzado un puñetazo mortal. De haber sido una persona corriente, Marco lo habría asesinado. No era necesario. Era un golpe ejecutado por venganza, porque estaba lleno de ira y dolor.

El septariano le atacó proporcionalmente. Y parecía que a ese Marco le daba igual.

Sabía que ese Marco, aunque fuera por unos segundos, se había sumergido en la misma oscuridad donde ella estuvo durante días. La diferencia entre los dos es que él no tenía sus poderes ni dirigió esa ira contra todos. Pero había cruzado la misma línea de maldad, faltando a sus principios con su maestro y contra su propia moral.

\- Todos tenemos momentos oscuros, Meteora... Hay que saber perdonar y perdonarse.

La joven se lanzó a Marco y lo abrazó.

\- Lo siento... Lo siento tanto...  
\- No pasa nada...

Dejó unos segundos que se tranquilizara e intentó romper el hielo con una broma.

\- ¿Eso significa que ahora te caigo bien?  
\- No... Me sigues cayendo mal.

Y todos se echaron a reir.

\- Pero no te lo mereces. Supongo que Turdina era la buena despues de todo.  
\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? - dijo ahora Mariposa  
\- Pero eso me convierte en la mala.  
\- ¡Eso es el pasado! ¡Tú eres como la villana que se reforma y se convierte en heroina! - animó a su amiga  
\- Venga... Salgamos de aquí... ¡Podría estar pasando cualquier cosa en el mundo real!

Cuando todos abrieron los ojos, todo parecía seguir igual, salvo por un pequeño detalle.

Una pequeña piscina hinchable había aparecido, y entro de ella, Nébula chapoteaba acompañada de Glossarick en lo que parecía un centímetro de pudding.  
Marco se lanzó como un gato sobre su presa.

\- ¡Nébula! Por Dios... ¡Como te has puesto!... ¿Esto es lo que llamas ser una niñera competente, Glossarick?  
\- A ella le encanta.

La pequeña balbuceó con alegría.

\- Bah... No le hagas caso. Es un aguafiestas. Siempre lo ha sido.  
\- ¿Qué dices?  
\- No... Nada... Nada... Hablaba con ella.

Meteora mientras, comenzó a observarse al espejo. Miró su brazo, el cual de repente se volvió más musculoso y monstruoso.

\- Meteora... - dijo Star preocupada al ver lo que pasaba - ¿Estás bien?

Meteora sin embargo, no parecía preocupada. Su brazo volvió a cambiar. Se miró al espejo, y todo cambió de nuevo... esta vez en sentido contrario. Su apariencia se volvió básicamente mewmana, como en su recuerdo.

Meteora sonrió ampliamente.

\- Sí... creo... puedo controlar los poderes de mi padre.  
\- ¡Uau...! Si no fuera por la cola, ¡podrías pasar por humana! - dijo Mariposa maravillada por su nueva apariencia.  
\- A diferencia de él, creo que no puedo disminuir mi tamaño. Lo único que me pasa es que mi parte de monstruo se hace casi imperceptible. Pequeña... Es lo que hacía esa maldita Santa Olga... Me hacía sentir tan pequeña...  
\- No lo hagas. - dijo Star - Puedes mostrarte como eres.  
\- Lo sé - dijo mientras sus facciones volvían a su equilibrio natural.

Comenzaban a golpear las puertas. Era el aviso de que se acababa el tiempo de visita.

\- ¿Estarás bien? - preguntó su mejor amiga  
\- Mejor que nunca. Supongo... que necesitaba saber que arrastraba para poder dejarlo atrás.  
\- Llevará algo de tiempo. Tómatelo con tranquilidad.  
\- No te preocupes, tía... Una última cosa... ¿Podrías no decirle nada a mi madre? Me gustaría hablarlo yo misma.  
\- Claro... No te preocupes.

Y saludando con tristeza, dejaron a Meteora sola en su habitación, únicamente acompañada de Glossarick, al cual no podrían echar del reformatorio ni aunque quisieran.

Meteora se relajó por fin encima de su cama, sacó del cajón de su mesita su diario, y se puso a escribir sobre lo mucho que había aprendido hoy.  
El murmullo de los pasillos volvió a crecer. Sin las visitas y en hora de relax, las chicas comenzaban a pasear por él con más frecuencia.

\- ¡NO ES CRIMINAL, SER INDIVIDUAL! - gritó alguien por el pasillo.

Meteora sonrió. Ahora le resultaba más fácil entenderlo desde la perspectiva de la adolescente libre que era.  
Sí... Era una frase muy cierta. Y esta vez, no tenía la intención de dejar que ninguna Santa Olga volviera a convertirla en un "ser perfecto". La única perfección que habría sería la de su propio criterio. Eso es ser un individuo con propia voluntad.

Y por una vez, imitando a sus compañeras de estudio, dejó escapar por sus pulmones la famosa frase y actual lema del "Colegio Mayor de estudiantes Santa Olga".

\- ¡NO ES CRIMINAL, SER INDIVIDUAL! - gritó Meteora a pleno pulmón.

Y se sintió bien.


End file.
